


god rest ye merry, gentlemen

by eldureira



Series: Leopika Family: Christmas Edition [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Kurapika doesn't like pet names, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldureira/pseuds/eldureira
Summary: [15 Days Before Christmas]With the undergrad finals week finally ending, Kurapika just wants to finish the next milestone of his dissertation before Christmas holiday starts. However, the end of the semester means the kids are home more often than not, and let’s just say that they’re a bunch of... merry gentlemen (and ladies).
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Leopika Family: Christmas Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003965
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	god rest ye merry, gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aesthetop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetop/gifts).



> Here's Part 2 of my series of Leopika Christmas fics! This turned out longer than I originally wanted it to, but I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> You can check out Part 1 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429487).
> 
> And special thanks to my friend @Aesthetop for helping me with some of the dialogues and scenes! There's more Killugon here for your serotonin boost haha

**_Track 02_ **

**_10 December_ **

_"God rest ye merry gentlemen_

_Let nothing you dismay_

_Remember Christ our Savior_

_Was born on Christmas Day_

_To save us all from Satan's power_

_When we were gone astray_

_Oh, tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy_

_Oh, tidings of comfort and joy"_

The Christmas carol Kurapika had heard the university choir singing earlier seemed to follow him home as he inserted his key with a sigh, opening the front door with less than half of his usual vigor. The meeting with his doctoral advisor hadn’t gone as well as he would have liked. The papers of his dissertation draft were now full of side notes and crossed-out words in red ink, the margins so filled with cramped letters and equations it made his eyes hurt just looking at them. At this rate, he would have to slave himself for ten hours a day to work through each of the revisions, all while trying to finish the next chapter as fast as possible so he can reach the next milestone and present it before Christmas holiday starts in order to have a nice, long break. He was _so_ not looking forward to being hunched on his desk all day in this weather that made him feel cold and bone-weary, just to urge his frozen brain to translate ancient imperial literatures and combing over them for literal and iconographical representations of justice.

 _Why, just why, did I choose such an arduous topic, no matter how interesting it is to me?_ He felt tired and drained and cranky all at once, his drearily unpleasant day catching up to him. The fact that he’d had to wait for almost three and a half _hours,_ forced to listen to the same Christmas song that the choir had been practicing in the next building over and over again, just to see the professor for a fifteen-minute session, didn’t really help matters, either. His blood had been boiling with such impatience and low-seething anger it was a miracle he hadn’t snapped at the professor’s apologetic secretary every thirty minutes. _If it was Leorio, he would have shouted in her face after ten minutes of waiting and caused a ruckus. And then the professor would have had no choice but to see him._ The thought made Kurapika smile a little. 

He entered the living room, feeling a rush of gratitude at the warm temperature, courtesy of their indoor heaters. It was just after three in the afternoon, so Kurapika figured he’d still have time to take a twenty-minute power nap, shower, and grade a few undergraduate exam papers before it’s time to make dinner. _And after that, I have to review everything I need to revise and create a work plan for the next two weeks._ He sighed again, wishing he could fly himself to the bedroom and be snug under the blankets in less than five seconds. 

He had just dropped his key in the frog-shaped glass bowl below the hallway mirror when his brain finally registered the mess he was seeing. The living room was covered in what looked like bits of triangular green leaves, some fragments of dark brown plastic in varying sizes, and the most worrying of all, translucent glass slivers in golds and blues which were glinting _everywhere._ On the floor, near the sofa cracks, underneath the armchairs and coffee table, even as far out as the French doors that separated the living room and the backyard. And in the midst of it all, three people stood wide-eyed, looking at him as though he was an avenging angel bringing news of their doom. Killua was standing behind a teary-faced Alluka, holding a pink hairbrush in his right hand. Gon was holding a broom and a dustpan beside them, and he was the only one who was brave enough, or foolish enough, to grin sheepishly at him. The boy even had the _gall_ to bat his eyelashes, to Kurapika’s begrudging amusement.

“Welcome home, Kurapika!” Gon managed to sound both cheerful and guilty at the same time. “I know this looks bad, very very bad, but I promise we’re going to clean this all up. As fast as we can! So… Don’t be mad, okay?” 

Kurapika felt a little doubtful that the kids actually had what it takes to somehow put the room to rights, but it was the kind of mess that would take _hours_ to fix, hours he just didn’t have the strength to spare. He wanted to scream with pent-up anger and confusion, but all his energy had strangely eluded him. He felt a headache coming on. _I don’t have time for this._ Groaning, he settled for a low, tired tone instead. 

“Gon. What in the nine circles of hell is happening here?”

* * *

**_Approximately One Hour Before_ **

“Killua, Killuaa, let’s decorate the Christmas tree!”

It was the last day of finals week, and the two boys were home early after finishing the last of their exams. Killua was sprawled on the sofa, playing a mobile game with one hand. He’d been on a winning streak he fully intended to keep, when Gon’s face appeared above his so suddenly he lost concentration for a second. It was all his in-game opponent needed to shoot his character point-blank in the chest. “Shit, I lost!” Killua half-groaned, letting his phone fall on his thigh. Sighing, he directed his attention to the beaming grin of the other boy. “ _What_ do you want, Gon?”

Gon leaped over the sofa and settled himself atop one of the backrests, edging his feet under Killua’s calves. “I want us to decorate the Christmas tree today,” he said, giving Killua his brightest, I-know-you’ll-do-anything-for-me smile. “I know we usually wait for Leorio and Kurapika, but they’ve been super busy lately. Pika must have a lot of exams and final papers to grade, on top of his own dissertation. He’s been working until past midnight these last few days. I’m a little worried.” Gon paused to grab the half-eaten chocolate bar in Killua’s hand, but the silver-haired boy snatched his hand away at the last second. “Aww, Killua, let me have a little bite!”

“No.” Killua danced out of reach, all while maintaining his supine position on the sofa. “You made me lose to my pathetic nerd of a brother who shuts himself off in his room all day playing mobile games surrounded by smutty action figures. You ruined my reputation. You don’t deserve my chocolates.”

“Were you playing with Milluki?” Gon raised his eyebrows, confused yet intrigued. 

“I was. He wanted me to pay him back for a favor I had him do for me a while ago, and I said I would, if he managed to beat me in this game. Well, thanks to you, he just did. I’ll never get to live it down now.” Killua bounced off the sofa with easy grace after another failed attempt from Gon at grabbing his chocolate, somersaulting in midair. 

“Show-off!” Gon whined, jumping down from his perch to chase Killua. Killua took off running in the direction of the dining room, cackling loudly. The two boys ran laps around the dining table, changing directions at the drop of a hat multiple times, laughing all the while. Killua almost felt like they were twelve years old again, fighting over Chocolate Robots in their Heaven’s Arena room. He still remembered the feel of Gon’s slender limbs in his grip as they’d ridiculously wrestled each other. It was soft and innocent and genuine, like the first snowfall after a suffocating summer. That day, Gon’s eyes had shown no trace of malice even though Killua’s tugs and punches should have hurt, no calculating or scheming gaze, and no desire to control disguised as brotherly love, either. He remembered thinking if that was how freedom felt like. 

His eyes softened with reminiscence. _I guess some things never change._

This time, however, Killua let himself be caught, stopping abruptly in front of the fridge, laughing as he steadied Gon in his arms. “Okay, okay. If you apologize, I’ll let you have a little bite. Just one bite, though.”

“Fine, I apologize,” Gon pouted. “But now I want more than your chocolate, Killua. What’cha gonna do about it?” 

Gon started to lean closer, and Killua’s face began to warm. Gon’s tone was teasing, playful, but the gleam in his eyes was as determined as ever, tinged with a very, very charming promise. They were almost nose to nose, and Gon smelled like winter winds and bergamot tea and just a hint of vanilla. Gon’s hand tightened in his grip, his thumb tracing circular patterns on Killua’s palm, bold and exhilarating and familiar, like a merry-go-round Killua never wanted to get off. They were so close Killua could see flecks of gold inside the other boy’s honey-colored eyes, fringed with graceful eyelashes that fluttered once, twice. 

No matter how many years it had been, Gon Freecss still took Killua’s breath away, and usually without warning. “Gon —”

“ _O_ _niichan,_ I’m home — Woops! Am I interrupting?” Alluka stood just at the end of the entryway, her hand curled around the handles of a green canvas bag, which was filled to the brim by swathes of fabrics of various kinds. _Great, I’ve walked in on yet another lovey-dovey situation,_ she thought. She wasn’t exactly bothered, since living with not just one, but _two_ pairs of guys who had been romantically involved since as long as she could remember (even if she'd been the only one who'd noticed, at first) meant that occasional chance encounters were inevitable. But still, it wasn’t really pleasant either, especially considering she didn’t even have a date to get her through the increasingly colder days. _Oh well, I don’t mind. I have Yui-chan, and I have work to do!!!_ Alluka mused, thinking of the mannequin standing in her room, her unfinished final assignment still pinned haphazardly around. Christmas Eve was fast approaching, and she also planned to sew something pretty for herself to wear to their annual dinner party. _After all, Wing-san’s cute protégé might be there again this year. I can’t wait to meet everyone else again, too!_

“No, Alluka, it’s fine. You didn’t interrupt anything,” Gon answered, but his eyes didn’t leave Killua’s, and they told a different story than what his words had said. _We’ll continue this later_ , they said. _You can run, but you can’t hide._ Killua felt like his head was about to combust, but damned if he didn’t look forward to whatever Gon was silently promising.

“Yes, Alluka, ahem — nothing is happening here. We’re just, um —” Killua paused, his brain strangely empty of excuses. Gon looked like he was stifling a giggle, but then, to Killua’s disappointment (which he immediately tried to ignore) he turned around with a wink and walked back towards the living room.

“I was just asking Killua to help me decorate the Christmas tree today. Leorio and Kurapika seem really busy lately, and Christmas is only two weeks away. I wanna help them with this year’s chores.” Gon flung himself onto one of the sofas. “What do you think, Alluka? Do you think it’s a good idea?”

“I think it’s a marvelous idea,” said Alluka, putting down her bag beside the coffee table. An idea started to form inside her mind. “In fact, why don’t we start right now? Pika will be home in a few hours, right? We can do it as a surprise for him.” _And then maybe he’ll be in a good enough mood to model my dress design! I’m so excited!!_

“That sounds great! You’re brilliant, Alluka.” Gon jumped up and walked to the corner of the room, where several cardboard boxes were clumped together in front of the French doors. “Here, I’ve brought the tree down from the attic. Killua, you’re helping too!” Gon’s tone left no room for rejection. 

Sighing, Killua moved to join Gon, who was excitedly unloading pieces of their artificial Christmas tree from its cardboard box. “Fine. But you’d better not make a mess out of it.”

“I am not going to make a mess!” Gon looked up just enough to stick his tongue out at Killua, but he soon got distracted again by the sparkling decorations he pulled out from one of the boxes. “Ooh, pretty! Say, Killua, what color do you want us to use?”

Shoving the rest of his chocolate inside his mouth, Killua answered, “Blue.”

“Mix it up with some gold!” Alluka chimed in cheerfully, picking up a golden, translucent glass orb the size of a tennis ball. It glittered strikingly, reflecting the rays of late afternoon sunlight that managed to stream in through the living room windows.

Gon jumped up excitedly. “Got it! Let’s start now!!”

* * *

“No, Gon! Don’t put a big ball next to a small one!!” Killua huffed, exasperated.

“Why not, Killua? It looks pretty to me!!” Gon stood up, examining the two glass balls he’d just hung next to each other. One of them was a clear, translucent one, with a mini Christmas tree inside, weaved in golden threads. The other one was a shiny royal blue, smaller than the former ball by half. Gon thought the two balls looked exceptionally good together, with the way the warm, faint golden hue of one ball seemed to offset the cool blue glare of the other. They exuded variety and charm, and isn’t that what Christmas is all about? People from different backgrounds, different colors, different shapes and sizes, coming together in harmony and good cheer?

“No, it doesn’t! It makes everything look unbalanced and messy!” Killua pinched the bridge of his nose. _Why can’t Gon see that?_ This was already the third time in half an hour that Killua had complained about Gon’s way of decorating the tree. It was the same fight they kept having year after year. Their tastes in what looks good on a Christmas tree were so different, and Killua knew that neither of them was going to budge and give in to the other’s wishes. Even worse, Leorio and Kurapika weren’t around to intervene this year. Alluka was their only hope.

Gon, not accepting Killua’s verdict about his decorating prowess, moved to Killua’s side of the tree beside the fireplace and proceeded to give a horrified gasp. “Well, your side is no better, Killua! Who puts a clump of blue ornaments together in so near an area?? Don’t speak to me about what’s balanced or unbalanced when you keep putting ornaments of the same color and shape over and over again!”

“Well, what’s wrong with it??” shouted Killua, his patience quickly deteriorating. “I like blue! They look fine to me!”

“No, they don’t!” Gon was shouting too. “We need variety, alright? You’re making our tree look boring. Here, replace some of them with a few gold ones!” 

“Nope, not gonna happen! The golds make them all look weird!!”

“Are you telling me that _my_ way of decorating the tree is weird??”

“You’re seriously only realizing that now??” Killua scoffed. “I’ve been telling you that for the past thirty minutes, you dummy. Go and replace that big ball with a small one! And use more blues!”

“Okay, fine! But only if you agree to use more gold on your side!”

“Not. A. Chance.”

Gon snapped. “Killua!!! Why are you so stubborn??!”

Killua laughed, incredulously. “Are _you_ seriously calling _me_ stubborn, Gon??!”

“Cut it out, you guys,” Alluka interjected from her position behind the tree. The two boys were already glaring at each other, and Alluka seriously didn’t know whether the next thing they’d do was start throwing punches, or start kissing. She decided she didn’t want to find out. “Both of you are going to rework your decorations. We’re doing this my way.”

“Alluka, I love you, but _why_ are you suddenly the authority now?” Killua grumbled.

“Obviously because she’s the designer here, Killua,” Gon answered, rolling his eyes. “We should have asked her opinion from the start.”

“Yes, Gon, but she’s a _fashion_ designer. This is a _tree_.”

“Same stuff, different medium, _oniichan_ ,” said Alluka, moving towards Killua’s place at the right side of the tree. “Move over and let me see.”

Alluka had only managed less than five steps before she gave a loud yelp, feeling something snag painfully at her hair. She’d been caught so off-guard that she wasn’t able to control her walking momentum, making her promptly lose her balance and start to topple forward. In the next second, she was falling, and she was bringing the tree down with her. Gon and Killua, still momentarily distracted from their earlier bickering, hadn’t managed to move fast enough to catch her. All they could do was shout her name, a too-late warning filled with worry and distress.

“ALLUKA!!” 

Alluka fell down with a thud, and the tree crashed down along with her, hitting the hardwood floor in all its glory. The pieces of the tree came undone, plastic branches and leaves scattering. A lot of the individual leaves got detached and sprayed over the furniture; small, green, needle-like triangles lying everywhere. Some of the glass ornaments lay broken, gold and blue jagged shards glinting dangerously. Fortunately, none of them seemed to have pierced Alluka. 

Gon and Killua immediately rushed over to her, inspecting every inch of her body for signs of injury. 

“Alluka, are you okay?” 

“Are you hurt?” 

“What happened??”

“Alluka, can you stand??”

Their overlapping, frantic questions were met by a groan from Alluka. Bracing her hand on the floor, she began to get up to a sitting position. “I’m okay. It’s just.. Ow. I think my hair got tangled somewhere.”

Gon and Killua blinked at each other. Killua was the first who recovered from his confusion and turned back to Alluka. “Tangled? You mean.. It got jammed in the tree? And that’s why you fell?”

“Yes.”

It was true. Killua could see a thick strand of black hair wrapped around one of the branches that were still intact, glued to the tree. He moved closer to inspect, careful to avoid the glass shards. “Whoa, you’re right. This is a lot of hair, and the knots look super tight… I wonder if we need to cut your hair short to get it out?” 

It didn’t actually look that bad, and Killua was confident he could get it untangled using his hands. Or, if it turned out that he couldn’t, he was sure Gon would be able to. After all, the boy grew up among fishermen and sailors. Killua just wanted to mess with Alluka a little, to lighten the situation, but he was blown away when Alluka burst into tears. When she spoke, her voice was a little higher, a little sweeter, and almost mournful Killua immediately felt bad.

“Don’t cut my hair, Killua… Don’t cut my hair. Killua, don’t cut my hair…”

“N-No, no, of course not. Wait, no. Nanika, I won’t! I won’t cut your hair. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m just joking,” Killua panic-spluttered. “Look, I’m gonna start untangling your hair with my hands now, okay? No cutting. I promise. DON’T LAUGH, GON!!” Killua shouted at Gon, who looked as though he was eating his own fist, his shoulders shaking with stifled laughter. It only made Gon laugh harder, however, the sound of it unrestrained and bright, making Killua’s stomach feel like a thousand doves taking flight. 

“Hahahahaha! You’re mean, Killua! It’s okay, Nanika, he didn’t mean it.” Gon turned to Nanika, catching hold of her hands. “You’re gonna be just fine, okay? No hair cutting. We’ll get it loose in no time! I’ll help, too. Don’t cry, alright? Smile for me?”

“Okay.” Nanika smiled, her fears quickly assuaged. _Gon can charm anyone to do anything_ , Killua thought fondly, watching Nanika practically melt into goo over Gon’s soft, calming headpats. He started to work untangling the hair. “Gon, lend me a hand?”

“Sure, Killua!”

* * *

“So, that’s what happened, Kurapika.” Gon spoke cautiously, gauging the older man’s reaction. “We’re really sorry.” He gave a chagrined smile, bracing himself for an admonishment or an icy, sarcastic remark, but Kurapika only gave a heavy sigh, pinched the bridge of his nose, and said, “You’d better make this place sparkling clean again in under two hours, unless you all want to starve. Because we are _not_ having dinner while this house still looks like a _wrecked ship_.”

“Okay, Kurapika! Under two hours, absolutely, I promise. We can do that! Get to work, you guys.” Gon whispered the last sentence to Killua and Alluka as he watched Kurapika’s retreating back get farther and farther away.

* * *

Leorio found the house mostly dark and deserted, not a hair out of place, when he got home from his hospital shift at around ten minutes past midnight. Silvery moonlight streamed in through the living room windows, making the cream-colored sofas look pale and almost ghostly. Letting out a long yawn, he trudged up the stairs towards his bedroom, careful not to let his heavy legs produce too much noise so as not to disturb his slumbering family. He was not surprised, however, when upon reaching the second floor, he saw that some tendrils of yellow light had managed to escape from the study, an indicator that the room was currently occupied. The door was not fully closed, and he found himself wondering whether it was a sign, an invitation, or merely the result of neglect. _Probably all three._ He let out a fond, exasperated sigh. _Sunshine’s working late again, hm?_

Leorio nudged the door open with his foot. The sweet, musty scent of old books, papers, and decaying ink assaulted his senses. It was the smell of centuries-old intrigue and drama and inspiration, tradition and scientific breakthroughs, courtly love and military conquests. All the compact evidence that humanity had survived for thousands of years, neatly packaged to fit comfortably on dusty green wood shelves and cabinets. He didn’t use this room very often, and so it was a wonder every time he wandered in, as though he’d entered another world, one filled with endless possibilities and premonitions and whispers from the past. He swept his gaze past the two leather armchairs, the little chestnut-colored ottoman, the standing globe in the corner, and finally to the gilded chair facing the solid wooden desk, its four legs ornate and shapely. He blew out a breath, a soft smile playing on his lips.

As far as he knew, there was only one person in this house who was a regular user of this room, who had been the only reason why it had even been built in the first place. And that person was currently asleep on the desk before Leorio, his head cushioned on an arm. His pen was still clutched crookedly in his right hand, and the laptop in front of him was still warm to the touch. Kurapika’s hair looked so invitingly soft and radiant under the yellow hue of the reading lamp, Leorio couldn’t resist running his fingers through it.

“Pika.”

He was only answered with a dull, sleepy groan. Not one part of Kurapika’s body had moved.

“Pika. Wake up.”

This time, a somewhat coherent answer came. “Mmm. ((No)).”

The soft, lilting sound of the Kurta syllable made Leorio’s whole expression soften. Kurapika rarely slipped into his native tongue, only doing so in spontaneous moments of vulnerability and intense emotion, and Leorio was always pleasantly surprised and in awe whenever such moments came. He loved everything about Kurapika, that was a given fact, and of course it included his culture and his language. Leorio made a mental note to catch up on his Kurta lessons over the coming weekend. _But now, onto the more important things._

“Kurapika, come on. I’m sorry to be waking you up, but you can’t sleep here unless you want to freeze. The heaters will be turning off in a few minutes, and I’m gonna have you safe under our bed covers before that happens even if I have to carry you myself. Come on. Wake up.”

Kurapika made one more heavy, whining sound ( _Cute,_ Leorio thought) before he finally started to sit up. Rubbing his eyes, he took a long stock of his surroundings before practically craning his neck up to look at Leorio. 

“Leorio. What time is it?”

“It’s 12.20 am. You’ve been working late again, huh?”

“Mm-hm.”

Leorio sighed. “I thought I told you last night to take it easy. It will take even longer to finish your dissertation if you get sick, you know.”

“I can take care of myself, Leorio. I know my limits,” Kurapika answered a little moodily, making a move to turn his laptop back on. “You can go on to bed. I’m going to work a little more.”

Leorio supposed it was his own fault to think that he could coax Kurapika to call it a night without expecting a fight. But he was not going to back down, not when he could see that every inch of Kurapika’s body was practically screaming for rest. His next move was so lightning-quick it would have probably earned Killua’s grumbling compliment.

Kurapika let out a surprised yelp. “Leorio, what are you doing? Put me down!”

“Nope.” Leorio made a beeline to the study door, with Kurapika bridal-carried in his arms. Once they were out on the hallway, he turned left, walking fast in the direction of their bedroom. “You’re coming to bed with me, darling.”

Kurapika hissed, wriggling a little. “Don’t call me darling.”

“I’m calling you whatever the hell I want, Pika, and you know you’re too tired to put up a real protest. We both know that you could have gotten down on your own and run back to the freakin’ study if you’d really wanted to, but you didn’t. Because you’re exhausted. So I win, Princess. Suck it and get your damn rest.”

Miraculously, that did shut Kurapika up. They had just reached their bedroom when Leorio heard him let out a resigned sigh, and then Kurapika’s arms were around his neck. Placing a sweet, chaste kiss on his cheek that sent tingles throughout Leorio’s spine, Kurapika said, “Fine. Thank you, Leorio. I suppose I needed that.”

Leorio scoffed, trying to hide the blush that was starting to stain his cheeks. “You sure did.” 

He put Kurapika down on their bed, tucking him in under the covers. He was just about to excuse himself to go shower, when Kurapika called his name.

“Leorio. The kids broke our Christmas tree.”

Leorio’s eyes bulged. “What? How? When?”

“This afternoon. I didn’t really listen when they explained, but I think it had something to do with Gon and Killua fighting, and Alluka’s hair snagging on one of the branches, and then everything came crashing down. Literally.”

At first, Leorio wasn’t really sure if he wanted to laugh or to drag those kids from their beds this very second to give them a piece of his mind. The laughing reflex won out in the end, though. He even had to go sit on an armchair to get ahold of himself, stifling his snickers in case the sound woke up Alluka, who slept in the room across the hall. After a few beats, to his surprise, he heard Kurapika join in, his laugh a light, enchanting bell. _That is one sound I’ll never get tired of hearing,_ he thought, seeing Kurapika’s former tension melted little by little as the two of them continued giggling. _It’s one of the true treasures that money can’t buy_.

“Well, I suppose that tree is already too old anyway. I’ve had it since the first year of med school,” Leorio said, catching a breath between gasps of laughter. “I guess I have to shop for a new one. Care to join me, sugar?”

Kurapika yawned as he adjusted his position, burrowing himself under the covers. “Sure. Under one condition.”

“What is it?”

“Stop calling me sugar.”

Leorio grinned. 

“Deal. It’s a date, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made Alluka a fashion design major since I find the way she dresses in canon is very cute! I especially like to HC her as being into Japanese traditional kimonos and Lolita fashion. And yes, she definitely bugged Pika all the time to model her designs since homeboy with his snatched ass waist can definitely pull off anything she comes up with.
> 
> Also, I'm not really sure if artificial Christmas trees are actually able to break down like how I described. All I know is they definitely _can_ break apart by their individual leaves, especially when they're old (at least mine do), so I just took that and rolled along with it. Please forgive my exaggerations. Maybe we can think of it as Alluka's / Nanika's power making their force of falling so great that the tree didn't stand a chance (I previously HC'ed them training with Bisky anyway, you can read that [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299896)).
> 
> Anyway, feel free let me know what you think of this in the comments!
> 
> P.S. Alluka x Zushi is an interesting thought, no?


End file.
